Vongola Asylum: Christmas Special!
by Saigon238
Summary: A Christmas spinoff from my original series :D It ties in straight after the most recent chapter. Includes 182769, 10051, SpannerxShoichi, 8059, B26 and hints of other pairings. Merry Christmas, and R&R please? :
1. Christmas Eve: Fran

The Christmas plot bunnies have gotten to me! Not really, but the Christmas spirit has! This is the first of many chapters featuring characters from KHR in my Vongola Asylum universe on their views about Christmas or whatever. This chapter of my rather long Christmas Special is Fran-centric, read and enjoy!

KHR and all associated do not belong to me.

* * *

><p>'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the Varia Ward office, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.<p>

_Thunk._

"Ow, damnit."

…Okay, maybe not.

Fran massaged his toe gently, picking up the files that had fallen on the floor. Everyone had left already, and he was the only one still there, cleaning up his desk and drawers. Well, except Hibari, but he practically lived in the building anyway, so he didn't count.

Fairy lights cast a warm colourful glow in the otherwise dark office, and the radio was on, broadcasting Christmas songs.

_Christmas_, Fran thought, _another day of the year when people get drunk and crash out on a friend's couch. Really, it's no big deal._

He stacked the dropped files neatly on his desk in order of appointment times, then kicked open a drawer. Inside was a cardboard box, labelled "2010". Fran frowned at the box, he had forgotten what was inside. _Ah well, no harm in looking, right?_

Lifting the cardboard box onto his desk (it was surprisingly light) he opened the lid and rifled through the contents. Papers, birthday cards, letters, random blackmail photos were all there. He flipped through them, laughing quietly to himself at the memories of the past year. The time when Hibari got drunk, when Squalo and Levi started singing Italian love songs on New Years', when Tsuna got a surprise visit from his godfather Reborn (Fran still had nightmares about that day), so many memories that he hadn't really thought about.

He was just about to close the lid and return the box to its drawer when he noticed a very inconspicuous book. The cover said, "Christmas 2010". It was a photo album.

Fran sat down in his chair and opened the album, looking at every photo carefully.

He flipped the page, and was greeted with a picture of Hibari and Tsuna liplocking. Ah yes, that was the day when they got together for real. It took an awful lot of alcohol, blackmail and persuasion to do that. Fran chuckled softly when he remembered his role in this entire fiasco (that turned out quite well). He was the person who had to slip alcohol into Hibari's tea. Not an easy job, to be honest.

The next photo was one of Yamamoto and Gokudera. Yamamoto, smiling as always, and Gokudera was just being his usual grumpy self because he couldn't "save Juudaime from the skylark monster." _That obsession still hasn't changed,_ Fran thought, _if this goes on for any longer, I'll have to put _him_ in therapy too._ Back then, Yamamoto had just transferred from Shigure Soen Asylum, and immediately clicked with everyone, except Gokudera, who thought that this newcomer was stealing his precious Juudaime from him. It took many, many occasions of setting up and planning to get them moderately close to each other.

After that was a photo of Mammon and him, both not quite smiling, but not impassive as always. It was the first photo they had taken together in quite a long time, and it was the happiest Fran had ever felt in his life. It finally seemed like he had a permanent family member. Fran's sea-green eyes stared back at him from the picture, and present Fran felt just a little bit scared of his own impassiveness, not that he would admit this to anybody.

Photo after photo of smiles, mischief, blackmail material and the occasional running away from Xanxus and Squalo appeared before Fran's eyes. Xanxus throwing chairs, Squalo and his monologue of swear words, Levi getting kicked in the nuts by Squalo, Mammon performing magic tricks, Gokudera showing his inner pianist, Tsuna receiving a surprise Christmas call from Reborn (his shocked expression was _priceless_) and various other Christmas Varia shenanigans refreshed themselves in Fran's memory.

The last was the group photo of all the patients and therapists. He remembered that time with a smile. The picture looked fairly innocent, but the few minutes before that photo was taken had been unbelievably hectic.

"_VOI! DON'T PULL MY HAIR, BRAT!"_

"_Trash, stop yelling."_

"_Omo~ Everybody calm down, we have to take a picture~"_

"_I'm charging you for this, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

"_HIEEE? WHY?"_

"_Stop crowding."_

"_DON'T TALK TO JUUDAIME LIKE THAT, BRAT!"_

"_Maa, maa, calm down, Gokudera."_

"_Shoichi, candy."_

"_Not now, Spanner…"_

"_Everybody shut up so we can take a picture and you can do whatever you want with whoever you want, okay…"_

"_HIEEE/WHAT WAS THAT FRAN?/SHUT UP FROG./I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH."_

Fran couldn't help but search for a certain tiara-wearing blonde, even though he knew he wouldn't be there. He was labelled 'highly dangerous' and was not to be allowed outside his room for any reason whatsoever. It felt strange, not seeing him. It was as if the Varia Ward wasn't quite complete without this maniacal, blood-loving fake-prince. And it really wasn't.

_Seems like I won't see him at the party this year either_, Fran thought.

He replaced the photo album and closed the lid, returning the box to its proper drawer. His elbow accidentally brushed with another pile of papers stacked haphazardly on his table, sending them tumbling to the floor. Groaning inwardly, he stooped to gather them up again.

Just then, a glittering thing caught his eye. It was a red box, wrapped in a shimmery black ribbon. _How the hell did this thing get here?_ he thought. Tucked under the ribbon was a piece of paper, addressed to him.

_Fran,_

_He wanted me to give you this._

_Merry Christmas._

_M._

_So Mammon put it here, but who's this 'he'? _A split second later, he had the answer and groaned, running his hand roughly through his sea-green hair. _Don't tell me…Is this his idea of a practical joke or something?_

Gingerly untying the black ribbon, Fran opened the innocent-looking red box. But then again, looks could be deceiving, and Fran knew that perfectly well. Seeing as the sender was _him_, there really was no surprise.

_What will it be? A frog? A dead frog? Or anything dead in general?_

He was surprised when nothing jumped out at him. On the velvet cushioning inside the small box sat a necklace. A miniature curved, silver knife on a chain, to be exact. A knife that looked _exactly_ like the ones that _he_ used. There was another note there too, written in red ink.

_Hey Froggy,_

_Thought you would need something to remind you of me._

_The prince doesn't like to be forgotten._

"I haven't forgotten you, stupid fake-prince," said Fran lowly, "How can anybody forget somebody as obnoxious as you anyway?"

He paused and smiled slightly. "Thanks, Bel-sempai. Merry Christmas."

And the little knife glinted around his neck.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Hate it? Reviews very much appreciated, and have a very merry Christmas!<p> 


	2. Christmas Eve: Hibari

Barely five minutes from my last chapter, and I'm updating with this next one! This second chapter is all about Hibari, hehe, and is a real flashback paradise. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was freezing outside and the snow was falling in large flakes, but inside the Vongola Asylum, it was snug and warm. Not that the resident security head cared anyway.<p>

Hibari stretched out in his chair, surrounded by five glaringly bright security monitors. He had been watching the video feeds for hours now, keeping an eye on all the entrances to the asylum and a certain patient in the Vindice Ward. Nothing had happened at all. And frankly, he was incredibly _bored_.

Sipping his black coffee, he switched on the radio (AN: Yes, the world still has radios.) and tuned into one of the music channels. Anything to keep him awake, even if it was a crappy pop song.

After a few seconds of static and crackly voices, the last few bars of "Merry Christmas Everybody" by Slade filled Hibari's otherwise silent office.

"And now, the next song is 'Last Christmas' by …For those who are single and heartbroken, well, you never know who you'll meet this Christmas."

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart._

_It wasn't exactly _last_ Christmas, but it's close enough, _Hibari thought.

* * *

><p>(The wonderful flashbacks.)<p>

"_Why do you always come up here?" he whined._

"_Why do you always follow me?" Hibari replied irritably. All he wanted was a little bit of peace and quiet from the ruckus downstairs caused by the shark and Xanxus. But no, this… stalker just had to go with him and ruin his perfect moment._

"_Oh, come on now Kyoya, am I really that annoying?" he laughed._

"_Yes."_

"_Ouch, that hurt."_

"_Glad to hear it."_

_They didn't talk for a while, and Hibari had just about forgotten the other person's existence and was going to take a nap until:_

"_Do you want to go out with me?"_

_Silver-grey eyes snapped open in shock. "What?"_

"_I said, do you want to go out with me?" the other person said sheepishly._

"_Now why would I want to do that?" Secretly, he was ecstatic, not that he would ever tell anybody._

"_Um… because you love me?"_

"_And how would you know that?"_

"_Uh… because… you're testing me, aren't you."_

_Damn, he found out. Hibari dropped his scary-security-guard look and replaced it with a genuine smile._

"_You really know me inside out, Dino."_

* * *

><p>They had spent nearly every minute of their time with each other, hanging out on the fire escape, on the roof, having lunch together, buying coffee, giving each other kisses on the cheek when they thought nobody was looking (in truth, everyone was looking). Hibari had never felt so free and happy in his life, even if he didn't show it. And he didn't have to show it, because the blonde just knew.<p>

That year's Christmas, they went to see the huge Christmas tree in the city square get lit up together. The moment when all the multicoloured lights came on, and the snow started falling from the sky was simply magical.

Hibari shook himself out of his trip down memory lane. He wasn't going to make himself weak again. Dino tore down all the walls he had constructed between him and the outside world, he made him feel safe, needed and secure. For once in his life, he could depend on somebody, and not have to constantly watch his back. He didn't feel lonely anymore.

_But the very next day, you gave it away_.

* * *

><p><em>The next day at work, Dino was nowhere to be found. No cup of coffee on his desk, no notes, no haphazardly stacked papers, no nothing. Even the picture of Enzo, his beloved turtle, was gone.<em>

_Hibari marched straight into the pantry where he knew Fran would be. _

"_Where's Dino?"_

"_Hmm?" Fran replied, stirring his coffee, "He's gone back to Italy. Something about his father. Didn't you know?" And left a shocked Hibari standing in the pantry._

"_No, I didn't know," he whispered to himself._

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Hibari acted as if nothing was wrong, but inside he felt like a million knives had stabbed him.<p>

_Didn't you know…didn't you know…_

Then it hit him. _Dino never cared._

After that revelation, he built up his defences once again, making them stronger than ever and harder to break through. He wasn't going to have a repeat of that incident.

Currently, Hibari smiled just a little. _How wrong I was to think that._

_This year, to save me from tears_.

* * *

><p>"<em>H-hi, I'm S-Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'll b-be working with y-you all f-for the next few y-years. H-hope w-we get a-along." The short brunette took a deep bow.<em>

_Hibari was passing outside the door when he heard the transfer's introduction. He dismissed it as nothing important._

_The next few days, however, was met with a ridiculous amount of clumsy bump-ins with the brunette. And every time he would squeak, hurriedly apologize and scurry away just like a mouse. With every accidental meeting, Hibari would feel more and more curious about this creature._

_He dug up all the information he could about the transfer. Sawada Tsunayoshi, heir to the Vongola Corporations, transferred from the Arcobaleno Ward, trained by Reborn, very shy and not especially talented at anything, but has an alter ego called Decimo who is practically the complete opposite. All in all, nothing too interesting, apart from the fact that he had a split personality._

_It wasn't until he just so happened to pass by Xanxus' room during one of the transfer's appointments that he really became interested. _

"_Xanxus-san, why are you so angry all the time? Do you even remember why you're angry?" the gentle voice said._

_That was the first time he had heard Tsunayoshi speak without a single stutter._

"_Hmph, I don't have to answer you, trash."_

"_Calling people trash won't do anything, I just want to help."_

"_I don't need help from trash like you."_

"_Xanxus." All of a sudden Tsunayoshi's gentle tone became much firmer. "It's either that you get cured and walk free, or you resist and stay here for the rest of your life. Your choice."_

"_Tr –"_

"_Our session is over, I'll be leaving now."_

_Of the few things that had ever surprised Hibari before, this would be one of them. Nobody had ever interrupted Xanxus without inciting a huge fight that usually included many broken things. And this was done by a stuttering, shy herbivore. Maybe this curious creature was more than what met the eye._

* * *

><p>The following months consisted of information gathering (AN: Ahem, <em>stalking<em>) and an awful lot of "HIEEE"s and "I'M SORRY"s. But all this took his mind off heartbreak, and gradually healed him. And that was when he did something he swore never to do again. He fell again. One year after Dino left, he found himself a new companion, friend and lover. If anything, he felt even happier than the year before.

_I'll give it to someone special_.

Hibari smiled at the package on his desk, sitting amongst piles of paperwork. A neatly wrapped package in purple with a silver ribbon caught the light, and a Christmas card sat open next to it.

_Merry Christmas, Kyoya. _

_I thought purple was your colour _

_Love, Tsuna._

"Merry Christmas to you too, Tsunayoshi." _Now to keep the pineapple herbivore away from him._

* * *

><p>Hehe, I quite liked this chapter. Apologies if Hibari was OOC, and I know he was...<p>

Reviews please?


	3. Christmas Eve: Xanxus

This will probably the shortest chapter I will have ever written. But then again, Xanxus doesn't talk much, so it shouldn't matter right? Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He had long forgotten what Christmas was about. And to be honest, he didn't care. So why was he standing there with a wrapped box in his hands in front of Squalo's Christmas stocking?<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Let's do a Secret Santa~"<em>

_Mammon put down his piece of paper, asking curiously, "What's Secret Santa?"_

"_Oh, it's a _marvellous _creation of Christmas spirit! We all pick a name out of a hat, and we have to give them a present for Christmas, but we can't tell them that we picked them! Isn't it fun?" Lussuria squealed delightedly._

* * *

><p>Of all the people he could have picked, it just had to be the stupid shark, didn't it? The whole thing was probably rigged, fucking matchmaking cancan dancer. And then there was the problem of what to get. Since he didn't give a damn fuck about the whole Secret Santa thing, he could just not get a present right? But no, Christmas was like a <em>disease<em> and just had to force him to think about the shark's present. And it took him _all week_, wasting limited thinking space that could be put to better use, before he came to a final conclusion yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>Fran raised his eyebrow at Xanxus' request.<em>

"_You? Give ol' granny a present?" he asked dubiously. "This isn't some kind of joke right?"_

"_Just do it, trash," Xanxus stalked off back to his room._

"_Uh… okay then."_

Why the hell would the boss just randomly give Squalo a present?_ Fran asked himself. _Chances are this is Lussuria's doing, but the thing is, why is boss even _bothering_?_ And being naturally sensitive to people's inner thoughts, it hit him a second later. _Ahah, I knew something was fishy between those two,_ he thought. Then_, did I really just slip such a lame joke in my sentence?

* * *

><p>And that was why he, Xanxus, was standing there with a wrapped shark plushie in his hands.<p>

* * *

><p>Um... the bit about Lussuria being a cancan dancer... uh... it just... sorta... popped up? I don't know.<p>

And the joke Fran was talking about? Fishy? Squalo? Shark? Fish? Get it? ... Never mind.

Liked it? Hated it? Reviews very much appreciated!


	4. Christmas Eve: Tsuna

Say hi to our favourite tuna fish this chapter! What will go on in the 182769 love triangle now? (I'm never going to become an MC of any sort will I...) Anyway, read and enjoy! (hopefully.) Sorry if this chapter's a little short...

* * *

><p>Tsuna was walking down the deserted hallways of the Vongola Asylum, illuminated only by the light of streetlamps outside. He had just dropped off Hibari's present at his office, and wondered what his boyfriend would think of it. He also wondered what he would think if he knew that he was going to give another present to someone else, someone that he hated with a passion.<p>

Gingerly fingering the other little box in his pocket, he took a deep breath and pushed open the glass door separating the Varia Ward from the Vindice Ward. He, to be honest, was a little frightened by the heterochromatic-eyed patient within those doors, but he wasn't going to let that get the better of him. Decimo would never let him live it down anyway.

**Really, why are we even bothering to give that pineapple freak a present anyway?**

_Um… Because… he won't get anything else this Christmas?_

**He's out to get you, Tsuna. You do not give people who can potentially harm you presents.**

_He's a nice person, really…_

**Yeah, yeah, nice try fooling yourself. Whatever, if anything happens, I won't help you, got it?**

_Um… okay._

Tsuna knew his alter ego meant well, but that didn't stop him from feeling a tad irritated by the two over-protective beings he was surrounded by at the moment, especially one that spent every single millisecond with him inside his own head.

_But really, why am I giving a present to Mukuro? I just told Decimo that for him to shut up._

* * *

><p>"<em>So, uh, Mukuro," Tsuna started, placing his clipboard in his lap. "Did you ever have something that you really, really liked? Like, it was really precious to you?"<em>

"_Well, let's see…No, not really."_

"_Not even something you felt even barely attached to?" Tsuna pressed on._

"_There were these three rings that I used to have," the purple-haired man mused. "I called them my Hell Rings. I suppose you could call them precious, but it was more of a memory thing. They were mementos of my past lives."_

_Tsuna passed on the 'past lives' comment, because no matter what he said, Mukuro continued to believe that he had memories from reincarnation. "Used to have?" Tsuna scribbled down some notes. "Keep going."_

"_The first one was a ring that had 666 etched on it. Silver. My uncle gave it to me, he's in the Primo Ward right now."_

_Tsuna thought for a bit. "Daemon Spade is your uncle?"_

"_Yeah, him. Not much of family, but he was the only other relative apart from Chrome that ever cared about me when I was younger."_

"_What happened to the ring?"_

"_Gave it to a student of mine. I know he'll take good care of it, so it's no big deal that it's gone."_

"_What about the others?" Tsuna felt interested. He never expected Mukuro, the heartless, toying-with-people's-memories-and-feelings Mukuro, would ever feel attached to anything. It shed a different perspective on him. Maybe he wasn't quite as inhumane as everybody else thought he was._

"_The second was a ring with an eye. I called it Malocchio."_

"_Evil eye?"_

"_Yes. Chrome gave it to me one Halloween. That was before I ran away from home. I lost it when I was running away from a gang."_

"_What about the third?"_

"_That one was a blue stone covered in silver vines. I stole it from my parents. That got lost too when the police took me in after the last deal with the devil."_

"_For gods' sake, there is no deal with the devil, I thought I made it clear to you last time," Tsuna groaned. Mukuro's mindset hadn't changed at all._

"_Fine, think whatever you want, Tsunayoshi."_

_Tsuna stood up to leave. But there was just this one question niggling at the back of his mind. "Why rings though?"_

_Mukuro smirked mysteriously. "I just like them."_

* * *

><p>Tsuna knocked lightly on an indigo door. "Mukuro? Are you awake?" No answer. He creaked the door open, light from outside streaming into the dark room. Mukuro was sound asleep, soft breathing echoing through the room.<p>

Stepping in quietly, Tsuna fished the small box out of his pocket and put it down on the dressing table, looking at Mukuro's sleeping face. The Italian seemed so peaceful, all the malice and guile, plots and planning gone from his face. In fact, he seemed almost… beautiful.

Tsuna smiled. "Merry Christmas, Mukuro." With that, he left, closing the door behind him softly, but not before sparing one last glance at the man in deep slumber.

Inside the little box was a ring set with an indigo stone, the Vongola crest etched across it. A note said, "A memento of your present life."

* * *

><p>To be completely honest, I thought the end sucked.<p>

But anyway, reviews very much appreciated, I will get back to the main series as soon as December ends (then I'll do a New Years' Special Chapter heh. Doing a separate story _might_ not have been such a good idea...)

Review please? :)


	5. Christmas Eve: Mammon

__Wow, uh, this is even shorter than the Xanxus chapter. Maybe this should just be a collection of Christmas drabbles. At least until I get to Christmas Day (and the chaos that follows.) This chapter is Mammon-centric, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>628, 629, 630.<em>

The dry swishing sound of paper being flipped over filled the room. A lone purple-haired man reached for another tower of blank paper beside him, resuming his rhythmical, systematic counting.

_631, 632, 633, 634…699_

The clock in front of him struck twelve, and the date changed to the 25th of December, bleeping once. Mammon looked up, and put down his last piece of paper.

_700._

"So it's Christmas now," he said bluntly to himself. "Oh joy." Sarcasm dripped from his words.

"To hell with Christmas."

Dreams, hopes, and all that wishy washy stuff about Christmas spirit? If Mammon was Scrooge, he would have "bah, humbug"-ed at that. To him, Christmas was nothing but a commercial even designed to make you waste money on various useless things. He really didn't know why everyone made such a big fuss about it. So what if the Christmas Spirit was all about joy and giving? It wasn't as if his life was much joy, after all, his family was ruined, and so was his sanity for most part. Besides, he preferred to receive more than give.

_Speaking of receiving, am I going to get any Christmas presents this year?_ Mammon thought. _Excluding the one from Secret Santa, I really don't think so._ Why? _Because I've never gotten a Christmas present, so why should this year be different?_

_I need the bathroom._

* * *

><p>Nudging open the door with his purple-slippered foot, he heard a muffled 'thunk' of something falling over and hitting the carpet. Peering behind the door, he saw a small square, silver package tipped over sideways on the floor with a tag saying 'Mammon' in purple ink attached. Mammon picked it up and inspected it. It didn't seem to be a prank of any sort, in fact, it looked almost like…<em>A Christmas present<em>, he thought. _Judging from the packaging, this doesn't seem like Lussuria's work._ He suppressed a small shudder when he imagined the flamboyant wrapping paper he would be greeted with the next morning, thanks to Secret Santa. _So… what's this?_

He peeled off the shiny wrapping paper, intending to save it for later use. No point in buying new wrapping paper when you could use old ones, right? A bottle of indigo nail polish glinted in the faint light coming from outside the window. Mammon smiled slightly. _Just the perfect shade._

Flipping over the tag, he laughed under his breath when he saw what was stuck on the back. _No one knows me like you do, brother._ "Merry Christmas to you too, Fran," he said, feeling warm inside, knowing that somebody cared.

There was a little frog sticker smiling back at him.

* * *

><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! (which also means I'm behind schedule, once again. <em>sigh<em>)

Liked it? Hated it? I might rewrite it someday, and your reviews really help! Thanks! :)


	6. Christmas Eve: Shoichi

Christmas is over, I know, but that doesn't mean I can't keep writing, right? This chapter is about Irie Shoichi! Poor guy, stuck between two people. This relationship is even worse than Tsuna's. Oh dear.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter and the rest of your holidays! :)

* * *

><p>Shoichi took slow, steady steps on his daily rounds that night. Mainly because he was tired, but also because he didn't want to reach the Millefiore Ward that quickly. He wasn't quite ready to face the sly white-haired man yet.<p>

_Should I tell Spanner? I know I should, but still…_ Shoichi sighed and looked out the window, past the falling snowflakes and gazed at the glowing lights of the Christmas tree down in the city square. _It's so hard to talk about it. The guilt is eating at me, but losing Spanner,_ he shuddered, _I don't even want to think about it._

His footsteps stopped in front of a familiar white door, internally debating whether or not he should open it. He was supposed to check on every patient and go into their rooms, but surely nobody would notice if he skipped one, right? He saw the red light of a security camera blinking at him from the ceiling. _Maybe not._

Shuffling into the room quietly, Shoichi swept his gaze briefly around it. Byakuran appeared to be asleep, only a head of spiky white hair visible underneath the covers. But then again, Byakuran never was what he seemed to be, sneaky, lying, cheating bastard.

Shoichi moved to the centre of the room, where Byakuran's usual chess set was. An unfinished game sat there on the glass table. The black king was the only one left on the board, faced with all the white pieces. Next to the chessboard was a note saying, "Your move."

Shoichi frowned. _You're testing me, aren't you_, he thought, looking darkly at the unmoving figure on the bed. _This represents our relationship, not that we have one, and what I'm going to do about it, isn't it?_ He snorted derisively. _Manipulative sneak, no wonder none of our therapy sessions ever work._

Now back to the problem at hand. What to do about this game? The redhead pulled out the stool from underneath the table, sitting down and propping his elbows on his knees. In this kind of situation, there really was no hope for the lone black king. There were two moves available at the moment, none of which seemed very useful.

_Toppling the black king over means surrender_, Shoichi thought, _and I am not going to surrender to Byakuran. Moving means retreat, which means running away, which wouldn't be such a good idea. Ah, screw this_.

Shoichi flicked the white king over, ending the game. "I don't have to follow your rules, Byakuran," he said quietly, knowing perfectly well that the person in question could hear, and walked out the door, shutting it with a soft click.

Lilac eyes glittered in the darkness.

_I'll tell Spanner_, Shoichi thought decisively as he continued down the corridor to Zakuro's room, _I'll say everything._

* * *

><p>Liked it? Hated it? Personally I think I could redo the ending sometime later, just not now cuz I have no clue what to do about it.<p>

Suggestions, advice and whatnot are very welcome! (in other words, review please?)


	7. Christmas Eve: Gokudera

I don't think I've ever updated anything more than 2 chapters in a day before. But then again, those chapters were over a thousand words, and these are just a few hundred lol. Anyway, this chapter sorta needs some context from the original series, but it could make sense on its own. Gokudera-centric, and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>It's cold<em>.

Snow was landing lightly on his hair, and it made his head feel cold. Gokudera shook his head, dislodging all the fallen snow. Unfortunately, some of it dropped down the back of his neck, and melted unpleasantly against his skin.

_Stupid snow._

He had been walking home from Yamamoto's place, and just so happened to clash with the first snow of the season. Now, don't get any wrong ideas, he was just dropping off his Christmas present, a baseball keychain in fact, as thanks for letting him crash over. He flushed scarlet, and it wasn't from the cold.

* * *

><p><em>The silvernette had just about fallen asleep when something soft pressed against his cheek. He couldn't see what had done it, but it was really soft. Being an observant person, he noticed that there were two of them. A pair? Of what? And the shape felt vaguely like a pair of lips…<em>

_Gokudera jolted awake, emerald eyes springing open, red smattering across his cheeks. He had just been _kissed!_ By _the baseball freak!

* * *

><p>His face was burning now. After that night, he just went on as if nothing had happened, but whenever he saw his co-worker, the spot where he had been...<em>touched<em> would start tingling and butterflies would suddenly go nuts in his stomach for no reason. He had also never given anybody except for Juudaime any presents before, so felt just a _teensy_ bit worried about Yamamoto's reaction when he saw what he had given him.

_Hey, it's not my fault that I don't know how to pick presents_, the silvernette thought to himself in self-defense, huffing warm breaths into the crisp winter air, _my family isn't exactly a loving one._ _Dead mother, haven't seen by alcoholic father for years, stepmother never gives a shit about what I do; the only person who ever cared was Bianchi-nee, who's all the way in Italy locked in an unhappy marriage._

_Who's she married to again?_ Gokudera wracked his memory, but came up blank. _Yeah well, she never brings him up anyway. Speaking of which_¸ he looked up at the falling snowflakes, _the last time I've heard from her was something like… half a year ago? And that was just to nag about me smoking_. He chuckled.

_I can't help the smoking habit,_ Gokudera thought, _it's stress relief, after spending most of my life in a family like that, you can't really blame me. Even being a psychological therapist doesn't help._

Sure, he knew why he was doing it and how _theoretically_ he could stop, but that didn't mean he could actually _do _it. He shrugged. Besides, nobody apart from Bianchi cared about the side-effects of him smoking. Fran and definitely Hibari didn't really care apart from the fact that it was against asylum rules, Tsuna would worry a little but leave it at that, and Ryohei was… well, _Ryohei._

* * *

><p>"Damn it," Gokudera growled, glaring at the sign taped to the lift door. "It's broken again." Now that meant he had to trudge up 17 floors just to get to his apartment.<p>

Being a grumpy person, by the time he got there he was cursing just like Squalo, only much quieter. He didn't want the neighbours banging on his door again like the last time hot coffee had spilled on his shirt.

His grumbles came to an abrupt halt when he saw what was hanging from his door handle. It was a sky blue box, wrapped in a nice sapphire ribbon. A note was sticking out from underneath the ribbon.

Interest piqued, he unhooked the box from the doorknob and slipped the note out. It was addressed to him, written in blue ink. He flipped the little card over, and read.

_One day you'll kill yourself with those cancer sticks, so try to stop smoking, okay? Hope these help. Merry Christmas!_

_Yamamoto._

Lifting the lid from the box, Gokudera couldn't help but laugh a little when he saw what it contained.

It was nicotine patches.

* * *

><p>Way to go with picking presents! Anyway, liked it? Hated it? Reviews very much appreciated!<p> 


	8. The Party!

I know that this story will probably disappoint many, because this is full of nonsense, and even I'm not quite sure what I've written. A rewrite (eventually) is guaranteed, because I really want to expand on this one, but not quite sure how just yet. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer (I haven't done this in ages): KHR, AKB48 and Girls' Generation do not belong to me (much I wish they did.)

* * *

><p>The room was filled with snoring of various volumes, bottles of alcohol scattered around the ground and the TV switched on playing 'Easy Go' by Kazuki Kato.<p>

Mammon sat silently in the corner, casually sipping his oolong tea. He preferred to stay sober. After all, it was much more amusing to watch others make fools of themselves than to become a fool yourself.

But that didn't mean that he wasn't a little irritated. Who wouldn't be, when the two loudest and drunk beings in the entire building were singing ridiculous songs like 'Friday' at the top of their voices right next to your ear? And seeing an entire wall get demolished wasn't exactly his idea of amusing. Neither was seeing his own brother turn into one of those girlish idols. _Well, at least I don't have to watch 'Prince the Stripper' this year._

Now, in case you're feeling a little lost here, let me start at the very beginning of this chaotic situation. What you are experiencing right now is a typical Vongola Christmas party. In this case, the most drastic of all parties. Karaoke. _Oh the horror_.

_It was bad with just Squalo screaming,_ Mammon thought, _Now I have to put up with a whole bunch of drunk idiots who can't sing for their lives. Well, maybe some can, but not all of them. The dancing, I don't even want to remember._

_And all for the sake of 'fun'._

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that," Fran deadpanned. Inside, he was screaming all sorts of profanities and feeling suitably horrified.<p>

Tsuna looked at the box he had brought in, and answered innocently, "A karaoke machine." He looked at Fran's face concernedly. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Fran said in monotone, waving his hand. _Apart from the fact that we have a few very loud tone-deaf beings here, nothing._

Having lived with the Varia for three years, he knew how enthusiastic they were when it came to singing, and how terrible they sounded. Well, not really, but when they mixed singing with drinking, the result could very well make everyone on the planet deaf.

_Prepare for the vocal apocalypse, everybody._

* * *

><p>Everyone was drunk by now, excluding Mammon. Even goody-two-shoes Tsuna was a little tipsy. The worst thing that could ever possibly happen just had to happen. Because, who walked in through the door?<p>

_Hibari._

And what proceeded afterwards with a drunk Tsuna, much egging from drunk Decimo and a bored Hibari would be too graphic to write here (and the author really doesn't want to change the rating, thank you), but if it gave anybody any comfort, they did get another room, don't worry.

Not to say that some… _sounds_ couldn't be heard.

* * *

><p>What happened after that? Well, the second worst thing happened. Yamamoto got a little <em>too<em> close to Squalo, and Levi got a little _too_ close to Xanxus, which resulted in the wall being demolished and various injuries. Yamamoto got a thorough bashing from Gokudera, Squalo got a bottle of something to the head, courtesy of Xanxus, and Levi just barely escaped from being cut in half by Squalo. Ah, young love. (_WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!_)

"_FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!"_

"Oh God, make it stop," Mammon grumbled, clapping his hands over his ears.

"_EVERYBODY'S LOOKING FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND, WEEKEND!"_ Ryohei and Squalo screamed into the mikes, each holding a bottle in the other hand.

What happened next could be described in one word: Xanxus.

Now, the Varia boss had just drank himself into a stupor, and after that he usually takes a nap. But, thanks to the resident megaphones, he couldn't do that, and when there's something Xanxus can't do, he gets mad. Anger plus alcohol didn't do wonders on Xanxus' temper, and so the volume in the building decreased considerably. In other words, he knocked them out.

* * *

><p>"<em>I want you~ I need you~ I love you~ Atama no naka~"<em>

Mammon felt like puking. One does not watch his own _brother_ and _Lussuria_ sing AKB48 and Girls' Generation songs together, complete with choreography (AN: Just for the record, I _love_ AKB). Lussuria was more or less predicted, but Fran? _Fran?_ His own _brother_ who had inherited the 'impassive' gene from whichever parent? _Well, at least they're not wearing skirts and flashing everywhere._

I think you spoke too soon, Mammon.

_MY EYES, MY POOR EYES!_

Needless to say, Mammon found himself in extra therapy sessions the week after.

* * *

><p>And so, we bring an end to the Vongola Asylum: Christmas Special!<p>

Feeling horrified yet? :P Liked it? Hated it? Review please?

And before I forget, **yukaeri** I LOVE YOU! :D You are by far, the most_amazing_ reviewer _ever_ :D Thanks!


End file.
